1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for generating evidence video and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating evidence video using intelligent video search technology based on multiple surveillance cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems using conventional video security technology require a long time and, thus, cannot guarantee the security of a surveillance target object because they analyze collected related images and then take measures after an event has occurred. Additionally, they cannot efficiently solve and deal with an event because it is difficult to accurately analyze correlations between collected images.
Furthermore, the surveillance systems using conventional video security technology considerably increase cost and considerably decrease efficiency and accuracy because they analyze correlations between separately collected images using a non-automated method and then make inferences. Additionally, they cannot rapidly take action because it takes a long time to check the administrators of surrounding closed circuit televisions (CCTVs) and to acquire and analyze video material when an event occurs in a specific area. Additionally, it takes a long time to generate, analyze and utilize video data that may be used as an evidence for an event, and such video data has little value as an evidence because it may be modified and deleted.
Korean Patent No. 10-1062225 entitled “Intelligent Video Search Method and System using Surveillance Camera” discloses video search technology that performs pedestrian tracking and characteristic extraction and is based on a pedestrian's characteristics. That is, Korean Patent No. 10-1062225 proposes technology that can support the intelligent searches of the videos of surveillance cameras, extract the characteristics of multiple pedestrians from videos input by the surveillance cameras, and search for a desired pedestrian based on the extracted characteristics of the multiple pedestrians. For this purpose, Korean Patent No. 10-1062225 presents an intelligent video search system that includes a plurality of surveillance cameras configured to capture videos of a surveillance target area, a video processing server configured to detect a region of interest (ROI) for a pedestrian using difference background videos generated by processing videos captured by the plurality of surveillance cameras, to extract pedestrian characteristic information based on the ROI for the pedestrian, and to detect a video from which pedestrian characteristic information that belongs to the extracted pedestrian characteristic information and that matches search target pedestrian characteristic information has been extracted, and a user interface unit configured to enable the search target pedestrian characteristic information to be input or to enable the detected video to be displayed on a video search screen.
The technology disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1062225 can perform pedestrian characteristic-based video searches by reliably detecting and tracking multiple pedestrians and extracting the characteristics of each of the multiple pedestrians, in order to support the intelligent searches of surveillance camera videos.
However, Korean Patent No. 10-1062225 does not disclose a method of performing object searches based on multiple surveillance cameras while taking into consideration an installation environment, generating a forensic evidence video using search results, and providing the path of an object by analyzing search results.